How We Operate
by Cykotyks
Summary: OneShot SongFic to Gomez's How We Operate RenjixIchigo and IchigoxRenji, ie. YAOI. No summary required. [Where is the smut genre on here?]


**Summary**: Erm. Wow - RenIchiRen yaoi in a songfic. Not much else.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach and I take no responsibility for any trauma caused by this fic.  
**Warning**: Yaoi. Man-on-man sex. Assfucking - whatever you wanna call it. Goes without saying that there's "strong language" and...it's not very brief? Whatever - I'm giving you mansecks.  
**Rating**: M for "I'm a dirty dirty whore."  
**Pairing**: RenjixIchigo and IchigoxRenji, in that order.**  
Notes**: Set at least ten years after the current story line (no ages are mentioned). Can be taken as AU, or just a random day in the life of shinigami lovers. Details are pretty much useless - take it for what it is.  
**Author's Note**: I don't usually do songfics - I usually imagine music videos for songs, which I don't know how to make. However, this song, "How We Operate" by Gomez, triggered this beauty. I think it started with the words "when we collide" and everything just went downhill from there. I'm actually proud of this baby, though. I did my best to keep with the pattern of the music in the writing, so the length between lyrics reflects the time between lyrics (somewhat), and things step up when the music steps up (just about). I read through it while playing the song (started at the same time) and found that for the part that you're paying any attention to the music, it patterns nicely with the writing (at least with my reading speed) though not perfectly (the fic is ahead of the lyrics). The time it takes to read the fic, though, is longer than the song, but you forget to pay attention when the music bypasses the writing. That being said, I recommened downloading this song (if it makes any difference, I have the one from the Grey's Anatomy OST, which is labeled as "Radio Edit") and listening to it when you read this.  
**Dedication**: To Ranjeri-nee, because she gave me love in the form of Renji and Ichigo with OMFG!abs (God I love that picture...)

One last thing... REVIEW, DAMMIT! -cough- I mean...please? But seriously, the reviews - even just "OMFG YAY" reviews months after publication - are awesome. My ego likes to be pampered when it can - doesn't get much opportunity anywhere else xD;;

* * *

How We Operate

* * *

The orange haired man sat on the window seat, one leg bent with his foot tucked under the knee of the leg hanging off the edge. His faded and torn blue jeans were his only clothes, unless you counted the guitar in his lap. He held the skull-head pick lazily between his teeth as he tuned the acoustic instrument, occasionally picking at the strings, testing the notes. 

Through his random notes, the sound of simple notes from an electric guitar rose above, as if mocking the acoustic's necessary maintenance. The acoustic's owner looked up to find the electric's across from him, wearing skin-tight black jeans and an open black button-up shirt, mirroring his pose and reflecting the tease in his brown eyes.

As if in challenge, Ichigo set the pick aside and plucked out a few notes in a simple tune, complimenting Renji's simple note pattern. For a few seconds, they played together in harmony, until Ichigo looked up, meeting Renji's brown eyes with his own, smirking.

Renji edged closer and Ichigo pulled back, teasing. The redhead sat back up and bowed his head to turn his attention back to his guitar. He started strumming notes out once again, and Ichigo wasn't long in following with the complimenting acoustic.

_Calm down…and get straight…  
It's in our eyes – it's how we operate._

Renji's fingers screwed up and he placed his hand against the strings, cutting off the offbeat notes. Ichigo did the same and looked up. Renji was staring out the window.

"I screw up too much," Renji said softly.

Ichigo dropped his gaze back to his guitar. "Don't think about it."

"You don't screw up near as much."

"Because I make sure I'm ready before I make a move."

Renji smiled softly before he opened his mouth to say something when Ichigo cut him off with a short, high note.

_You're true…you are…  
I'd apologize but it won't go very far…_

When Renji turned back to his guitar, Ichigo leaned forward and caught his partner's lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, he did so slowly, locking eyes the entire time.

Renji averted his eyes first with a light blush tinting his face.

Ichigo smirked and set his guitar aside so he could run his fingers through Renji's loose red hair and lock lips once more, this one a little less innocent than the first.

_Please come here…come right on over…_

Renji quickly moved his guitar out of the way as he followed Ichigo in standing up.

The younger man roughly shoved his companion down on their bed, being pulled along with him so their arousals ground against each other as their bodies collided, sending a shock of pleasure in pain through both of them.

Ichigo straddled him as he kissed him again before moving to tease his lips over the tattoos etched in Renji's neck. "Why'd you hafta go and wear a shirt," he muttered in his ear as his fingers ghosted over the uncovered patterns, giving an extra little tease to the sensitive nubs.

"Should say the same for yer pants," Renji growled as he roughly grabbed the man's crotch before massaging it. He smirked, feeling Ichigo harden against his hand.

Ichigo hissed. "Bastard," he growled, biting at Renji's shoulder.

_And when we collide, we'll see what gets left over._

Pants and other cumbersome garments were done away with at a rapid pace.

Ichigo trailed kisses down Renji's chest, pausing to lick at each nipple until it hardened, then continuing down his abs to dip his tongue in his bellybutton, causing the man to squirm. With a chuckle, Ichigo moved down again, teasing the sensitive skin hidden under the curly crimson hair. He rose up and flicked his tongue across the tip of Renji's erection, eliciting a hiss, and looked up, locking eyes with him.

Renji only smirked and lay down as Ichigo repositioned himself. Renji fought the urge to issue the same tease to Ichigo's cock and failed.

Ichigo's hip twitched as he hissed. He responded by sliding his mouth over Renji's member, engulfing it in the hot wetness.

_A little joy…a little sorrow…_

Renji had to wait a moment as the initial shock passed before holding onto Ichigo's hips and returning the favor. Impatience and desire tore at the redhead, and he reached up and pressed his thumb against Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo immediately released Renji's cock from his mouth, and the painful erection quivered in the sudden cold. "T-that's—"

"You're too slow," Renji whined, before running his tongue along Ichigo's erection.

Ichigo hissed. "You owe me."

_And a little pride so we won't have to borrow_

Renji just smirked, earning an exasperated sigh from his lover, before he slid backwards to sit up enough to dip his tongue in Ichigo's crack as a tease. Ichigo shivered and fell to hold himself up on his elbows as Renji grabbed a vial from their nightstand. He coated his cock in the slippery substance and then ran his coated fingers down the crack until they reached the entrance. Slowly he slid one finger in, and then the second.

"You're the one being slow now!" Ichigo whined, his voice betraying his pleasure and desire.

"Payback," Renji retorted, lightly prodding at Ichigo's prostate.

"A—ah!" Ichigo's cry sent him burying his face against his arms.

Pleased, Renji scissored his fingers to get Ichigo to relax before he slid the third finger in, taking care to avoid brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and was replied with another heated whine from the orange-haired man.

_Wherever you lead, I'll follow…_

As his fingers teased open the tight cavity, Renji ran his tongue along Ichigo's spine, which arched in reaction as the boy let a noise escape his lips. The redhead brushed his lips over the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"Cut it out, Renji," Ichigo managed to say, his voice husky.

_Turn me inside out and upside down,_

"Hmmm…" Renji hummed with his lips against Ichigo's skin, amused by the boy's excited twitches and shivers. "Cut what out?" he asked in mock innocence, nipping at his neck.

_And try to see things my way._

"Quit teasin' me already!" he growled, crying out immediately afterwards as Renji's fingers hit the nerves. "Goddammit, Renji! Just fuck me!"

Renji smirked and pulled his fingers out to position himself against Ichigo's eager entrance, only to thrust in him without hesitation.

_Turn a new page; tear the old one out,_

Ichigo cried out again, his voice heated and heavy with pleasure.

_And I'll try to see things your way._

Ichigo gripped at the sheets, not hindering the array of noises and heated cries Renji was so fond of hearing as the redhead repeatedly slammed into him. The hits to his prostate were increasing in frequency and Renji's fingernails were digging into his hips.

"Nngh—Renji!" Ichigo whined, his needy voice giving away he was right on the edge. A hand left his hip to curl around his swollen and weeping member. A few rough jerks and a particularly hard and perfectly aimed thrust had Ichigo seeing white and crying out his lover's name at the top of his lungs as he came hard and fast. His lover's lusty cry triggered Renji's release, coming deep inside him with an equally lusty response.

_Please come here…please come on over_

They slowed themselves down, both sweaty and shaking from the wonderful exertion. Renji pulled himself out of Ichigo, allowing Ichigo to collapse in the sheets as Renji licked the white substance from his hand. Ichigo watched him, a slightly bemused smile playing on his lips.

Renji paused and looked down at him before chuckling.

"What're you laughin' at?" Ichigo asked.

_There is no line that you can't step right over_

"You," Renji replied as he finished cleaning his hand. He leaned down against him and kissed him. "You always look so out of it after sex."

"Hnn," Ichigo mused, deciding that was worth a chuckle as Renji wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close against him. "Hard to figure out which way is up after ya fuck me senseless," he replied softly before settling comfortably against him, enjoying the calm close contact and his lover's body heat.

_Without you…well I'm left hollow,_

Once his heart slowed to near normal, Ichigo turned over, curling his body against Renji's and tucking his head under the other's chin. Renji smiled and pulled back just enough to place a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

_So can we decide to try a little joy tomorrow?_

Ichigo closed his eyes and parted his lips to slip his tongue past them. Renji happily responded.

_'Cos baby tonight I'll follow…_

With a renewed energy, Ichigo pushed Renji flat on his back as he broke away from the kiss and straddled him. Renji just smirked.

_Turn me inside out and upside down_

Ichigo positioned himself between Renji's legs and took the already excited member in his mouth. He ran his tongue against the underside, humming in amusement as Renji hardened. Satisfied with Renji's discomfort, he looked up at him with a smirk reflected in his eyes as he let it go.

_And try to see things my way._

The orange-haired man sat back on his heels and retrieved the vial. He slowly coated his own excited cock in the lube, watching Renji as he stared on hungrily. Teasing the redhead, Ichigo stroked himself, masturbating for his lover's enjoyment.

_Turn a new page; tear the old one out,_

As soon as Renji came forward, attempting to overtake the younger man, Ichigo shoved him back down with a sexily evil gleam in his eyes. He reached down and ran his slicked fingers through Renji's crack, brushing tauntingly across his entrance. Renji hissed, curling his back, and glared at him, to which Ichigo responded by sliding two fingers in him, closely followed by a third.

Renji moaned. "Fucking…little…tormentor," he growled.

_And I'll try to see things your way._

Ichigo chuckled. "Like you don't do any different," he said in amusement as he pressed his fingers hard against Renji's prostate.

Renji threw his head back with a needy moan, squirming against Ichigo's hand. "Fuck…" he hissed.

Satisfied, Ichigo pulled his fingers out before slowly sliding his cock past his lover's entrance, panting in pleasure at the tight hotness surrounding him when he was already nearing climax.

"Oh God…" Renji breathed, reflexively bucking his hips up against Ichigo as he hooked a leg around his waist.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's erection and timed his strokes perfectly with his thrusts, rewarding him with escalating moans and ecstasy-induced expletives, accompanied a few times with his lover's name.

"Fuck—! Ichigo!" Renji yelled, throwing his head back as his body arched up just before he came.

Ichigo's own yell matched the redhead's as he came inside of him almost simultaneously.

_The way that we've been speaking now,_

Once they came down from their second high and Ichigo had removed himself from Renji, the younger man licked the cum from Renji's stomach and chest.

_I swear that we'd be friends, I swear…_

"Who's the one out of it now?" Ichigo chuckled after his tongue ran across Renji's side and got no response.

"Shaddap," Renji grunted, playfully shoving Ichigo's head away.

Ichigo grinned and finished cleaning up his lover before laying down on his side, facing him, draping an arm across his chest up to his shoulder to toy with a few stray red strands of hair.

_'Cos all these little deals go down with  
Little consequences…we share…we share._

Renji ran his hand through Ichigo's spiky orange hair, massaging the boy's scalp. Ichigo practically purred as he closed his eyes, cuddling himself against the other.

_Turn me inside out and upside down,_

After a minute, Renji spoke softly, "You awake?"

_And try to see things my way._

"No," Ichigo mumbled, not moving.

_Turn a new page; tear the old one out,_

The redhead smiled and kissed Ichigo's forehead before saying, "I love you."

_And I'll try to see things your way._

Ichigo opened his eyes and shifted his head just enough to look at him. He smirked. "Ten years, and you still blush."

_And I'm gonna love you anyway…_

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

* * *

Song title and lyrics - "How We Operate" by Gomez

* * *

Random Note: I find it amusing that I can twist and manipulate a wide variety of words to sound smart in any other sort of writing, but when it comes to sex...yeeeeeeeeaah, the trusty thesaurus ain't helping, and some synonyms just sound...corny. I feel repetative using the same words in close proximity, but it's rather unavoidable in this situation... By the way, using the word "ass" to actually refer to the butt makes me giggle XD;;; Actually, just about any synonym to "butt" makes me giggle... I'm so lame n.n;

Slightly More Significant Note: When Renji talks about screwing up, you can either take the conversation to just talking about their guitars and the way they play, or you can delve into a deeper meaning. Either way works, since details don't matter (man, I love oneshots for that very reason...)

A Maybe-Somewhat-Significant Note: I don't know anything about guitars, I just wish I did. Thinking about it now, if I really wanted to reflect the personalities in the instruments, I would've switched it. But whatever - I blame it on the fact that Ichigo's at least 26 in the fic. You never know, he could've grown up a bit.

Anyway - hope you enjoyed the double-shot of sex and don't really care that Ichigo and Renji are a bit OOC (they seem almost role-reversed at points, but that could just be me). Ah, give me any comments and whatnot - anything and everything is welcome.

Caio!


End file.
